meeting the team
by binxiebabe
Summary: yay! my baseball team is going to france for a tournament, but when things turn deadly they get help from th CL gang. this is the result of sugar!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Pt 1

On the plane

" I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!" that was the song that 5 of the 9 teammates were singing. The Ballers were in the Massachusetts airport waiting for their flight to France. They were going to a baseball tournament, they'd be staying at Kadic middle and take classes there, only like, 3-4 hours worth though to keep their brains up.

" Erin, Rosie, Jamie, Liza, Sarah! Would you please calm down?" coaches' daughter, Melanie, asked

" But we're so excited and we just can't hide it!" Jamie said

" Well learn to." Mel said.

" Fine." Rosie said.

" Besides, I'm not into R&B, I'm more of a Toby Keith kinda girl." Erin (me) said. Jake walked over. Then he threw an arm around Erin's shoulders.

" Well, you can pretend I'm Toby Keith."

" Not even I could pretend that well." Erin said raising an eyebrow.

" Erin honey, remember, be good, don't lose your temper if you lose, and bring souvenirs." Erin's mother said.

" Remember squirt, I'm a size 6." Bailey said.

" I like black." Drake said.

" I like fairies." Emily said. Erin rolled her eyes.

" I like money to buy those things." Her mother smiled and handed her a credit card.

" Remember, it's got a 600 dollar limit." (My mother has actually done that before so don't think I'm being unrealistic.) Then her family left. The five best friends turned to each other and laughed.

" Girls! The plane's boarding!"

* * *

On the plane everyone began to get excited.

" I'm bringing McDonalds!" Liza said reaching into her backpack.

" You brought a McDonalds?" Erin asked (I'm thick okay.)

" This is what I don't get, you could hack into the school's computer system in less then ten second, but you're as dumb as a rock." Rosie said.

" Better hope your parents don't lose their money, or your screwed." Sarah said

" Okay, 'make fun of Erin's stupidity' time is over." Erin said.

" Hi." They looked up to see a VERY cute guy standing over them.

" Hi." Rosie said, uninterested.

" Hi, I'm Erin." Erin said holding out a hand. The guy shook it. A few seats away Jake was getting mad (did I ever mention that Jake has a crush on me?) he got up and walked over.

" Hey Erin, who's this?"

" My name's Herald."

" I'm Jake. Hey, can I speak to you? You know, like a man to man conversation." Herald nodded. They walked far enough down the aisle so the girls couldn't hear them.

" Listen man, no offense, but Erin's sorta my girl. She just likes to flirt, so I don't suggest you try to get too close you wouldn't believe how many hearts she's broken. Just trying to help." Then Jake turned and walked back down.

" Well I'm going to leave you ladies to whatever you were doing." Erin raised one eyebrow. Then herald walked over.

" Anyways, so do you have -"?

" Erm… yeah, I have a girlfriend, and she wouldn't like me talking to you."

" Okay, I was going to ask about siblings, but whatever." Then Herald turned and walked back to his seat. Erin turned back to Jake, reraising her eyebrow. Jake shrugged innocently. Erin rolled her eyes and turned back and the girls all began to talk.

* * *

Pt 2

Intros in class

" Class, I have an exciting announcement! We have some new students visiting us for the next few weeks." Mrs. Hertz said happily. Six teens walked through the door. Five of them were girls. Odd looked up, interested.

" Why don't you all tell us your names?"

" Erin Binx, but y'all can call me Binxie." The short (I'm short!) blonde said.

" Rosie Lynnes." A brunette said

" Jamie Gowen." Another short one, but this one had red hair.

" Liza Simon." A tall black girl.

" Sarah Dallas." A tall Mexican.

" Jake Mina."

" I have a feeling this will be fun."

* * *

A/N so? What'd y'all think? This is my first fic, I'm hoping to get another one up later today about Spy High. Well I want 3 reviews. So there, and I don't like flames, my short body will burn quickly! K now I'm going to let my friends type their minds (or lack thereof)

Rosie – y did I speak to the guy! And that's not funny! (it is)

Jamie – I'm not that short (she is) AM NOT!

Liza – when do I get to catch? (next chapter)

Sarah – u so like Jake back! (I don't)

Love y'all (platonic DUH!)

Binxie


	2. chapter 2

From now on I'm calling myself by my last name, it's easier. Don't ask why.

Chapter 2 

The team went through science and lunch and were in algebra working on polynomials.

" I HATE algebra!" Binx said angrily.

" Calm down Binxie." Jamie said to the blonde midget. (Hey who wrote that?)

" I can't calm down my head's going to explode!" Rosie laughed.

" Well I don't think that will leave a big mess." (And who wrote that?)

" You people are mean." Binx said pouting. Then there was a knock at the door. Mel stuck her head in.

" Hey, I need Jamie, Rosie, Liza, Sarah, Jake and Binx." The six kids got up.

" Thank fuzzy!" Binx said. Then they headed out to the baseball field.

(Before I go any further, I'm going to tell y'all, I'm the pitcher, Liza's the catcher, Sarah's the short stop, Jake, Tyler and Rosie are out field, Jamie is third base, Gil is second, Fernando is first, and Jill is equipment manager (and Gil's twin.) so now you know. OH! AND I have a weird but effective way of pitching so yeah.)

" Ready?" Coach asked.

" How are we supposed to practice if we don't have anyone to play against?" Jill asked.

" First of all, you aren't on the team. Second, you know how it works; we work the field, coach bats. We've been doing it for over three years." Gil said.

" Correction, coach tries to hit Binx's pitches." Jake said. Binx rolled her eyes; Jake was trying to flatter her. (It's really annoying by the way)

" Jake, she rarely misses." Rosie said.

" Can we just play?" Binx asked. Rosie shrugged. Coach got in position. Binx held the ball. She pitched it. Coach sent it flying to right field, where Rosie was running back to catch it. She dived back, and barely missed it. She grabbed it and threw it to Gil, who tagged coach out. Then Gil threw it back to Binx. They did that a billion more time before they heard,

" Hey! Mind if we cut in?" the team turned and saw a big guy with a band-aid and a group of students walking towards them.

" Well, I don't know if we should be playing with amateurs." Jill said (she is the biggest snob ever!)

" You don't even play!" the rest of the team shouted.

" I say we play with them, we could use a cool down." Jamie said laughing. Binx took off the baseball cap and wiped her face with the towel hanging from her shorts. (I know it sound weird, but it helps to get sweat off your face during practice, I don't wear it at games.)

" I agree, sorta." She said throwing the towel at Jill, who screamed and dropped it. Binx laughed.

" So can we play?" a blonde boy with a purple spot asked. "(Give you three guesses on who it is and the first two don't count.) Everyone looked at couch.

" Sure we can use the practice. Kadic up at bat." Sarah threw the ball to Binx. The first one up was Ulrich; she'd learned his name in science. She decided to psyche them out.

" So how many pitches before we bat?" she asked.

" Nine." Jake said. The rest of the team agreed. Binx laughed, throwing her head back. She wound up and pitched. Ulrich didn't even swing. Liza giggled as she threw the ball back too Binx. Two pitches later Ulrich was out. Unfortunately, Sissi was next.

" Might as well just take her out and put the next person up." Someone said. Binx wound and pitched three times and Sissi never swung.

" Last victim please." Binx said, her blue eyes flashing competitively. Odd walked to the plate. Binx wound up and pitched. Odd tipped it.

" Foul!" Coach shouted. Binx wound and pitched again. Odd tipped it again. This went on for an hour. Odd's hair was beginning to droop and Binx's shoulder was begging to hurt.

" These two are good." Jim said Coach nodded in agreement. They kept doing it, pitching and tipping, for another two hours before Coach and Jim decided it was time to stop (the class had already missed their afternoon classes and the afternoon Gym classes had been waiting for Jim to come to class.) Binx was rubbing her sore shoulder.

" We should have ended it a long time ago. I don't want Binx straining her shoulder.' Coach said watching the girl. Coach nodded a quick good bye and headed for her team.

That night at dinner Binx was doing what she was great at, Complaining.

" How am I supposed to eat? I'm clumsy enough with my right arm let alone my left." Coach had put the arm in a sling, so her shoulder could rest. (Yeah, my coach actually does that. I don't know if it works, but she believes it does.) Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie walked over to where the five girls were sitting.

" You are really good at baseball." Ulrich said.

" You aren't." Rosie said smiling, but Jamie was the one ready to flirt. She opened her mouth to say something but Binx shoved a spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

" Oops, told ya I can't eat with my left hand." She said smiling sweetly.

" Well let me help." Jamie said plopping a spoonful of pudding on Binx's nose. Binx retaliated by doing the same. The two girls laughed and got up to go to bed. The other three shrugged and followed.

A/N so, what did you think, I know I said three reviews but I lied. It happens. Well, this first big thing will happen next chapter. It will involve a light post. Ha! Well here are my friends:

Jamie: why did I get puddinged? (Cause I felt like it)

Liza: why do I have a small part? (Cause I felt like it)  
Sarah: will I get squished? (You'll see)

Rosie: are you spending the night tonight? (Yeah, but what does that have to do with the story?) Nothing

Well reviewer replies!

K1092000 – thanks well, this is what happened next

Death's Soulmate – I'm glad you're glad! I have no idea what half those words mean cause like I said before; I'm dumb as a rock, that wasn't an exaggeration. But I brought in a team of specialist (Rosie, Jamie, Liza and Sarah) and they told me that it was a good review so YAY! I know what properly developed means, but at the same time I'm not sure what you mean but never look a review horse in the mouth. Or something like that. (Not saying ur a horse though)


End file.
